


A Show of Strength

by BakaPandy



Series: Iron Wrought [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaPandy/pseuds/BakaPandy
Summary: “What do you think makes a shinobi strong?” Gaara asked thoughtfully. Shinki frowned.“Strong jutsu, obviously.”“I think you should think about that a little harder.”Shinki was clearly taken aback by the response. He looked at Gaara with brows furrowed with suspicion.---An illustrated oneshot of a look into the beginning of their bond.
Relationships: Gaara & Shinki (Naruto)
Series: Iron Wrought [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098947
Comments: 26
Kudos: 151





	A Show of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect to come out with a second fic so soon but I guess New Year, New Me?  
> Anyway...I waited to post on Gaara's birthday. Enjoy.

“Iron Sand, huh…? You think old Uncle Third had a secret lover or something?”

Gaara ignored his brother’s musings as he flipped through the remaining pages of the record book in his hands, before placing it on the growing pile beside him with a sigh. His search for information on the Iron Sand, it seems, was a futile one.

The 3rd Kazekage had died before their time. His legacy as the sole creator and user of Iron Sand, which touted him as the most powerful Kazekage in Sunagakure’s history, was well documented. However, the exact mechanics of his unique jutsu, was a heavily guarded secret that very few had knowledge of. Apparently, it had also never been recorded. Even Gaara’s father, the 4th Kazekage, had not been able to emulate it instead adapting his own jutsu with Gold Dust. The person closest to understanding it, other than the Third himself, was likely his assassin, the puppet master Sasori. Even still, Kankurou said that the Iron Sand used by the puppet crafted from the Third’s body was but a mere shadow of its original power. Regardless, any scrap of that knowledge had died with Sasori when he was defeated years ago.

Gaara pinched the bridge of his brow. He supposed it was a rather pointless search when the best point of reference was, in fact, himself. After all, the Iron Sand, and even his father’s Gold Dust, had been modeled after the very beast that had been sealed within Gaara before he was born. In a sense, his own existence was the blueprint. But that was the very issue he faced. Even without Shukaku, the Sand was every bit a part of him as he was it and he only learned to control it through brute force and by the necessity of his circumstances. Thus, he feared his experience was not relatable enough to properly instruct Shinki to control his power.

Speaking of whom, Gaara slid a surreptitious glance to the open doorway from where he had felt himself being watched for quite some time. Kankurou, evidently, hadn’t noticed the presence, clearly not infusing chakra while off duty in the comfort of his own home. It was a luxury only the peacetime they were in allowed them to have. For Gaara, however, sensing was second nature, and the gaze of a child who had yet to control the chakra that leaked from him was no harder than seeing him plain as day.

He wondered how long the boy would observe him from his hiding place like so; it was a rather peculiar habit Gaara had not quite decided how to address. But Shinki had only been at the residence for a couple of weeks since he was discharged from the hospital after his rescue. Gaara assumed he was still getting accustomed to his place there. But he had given the boy plenty of opportunities to join them, yet he still lingered out in the hall. Perhaps inviting him in would ease his hesitancy.

“Shinki,” Gaara called gently. “Why don’t you come in?” His brother shot him a look of surprise now that he was alerted to the presence. There was a tense moment of silence then the sound of small footsteps as the boy appeared in the doorway. “Is everything alright?” Gaara asked.

“Yes.” The boy’s reply was curt, almost mechanical. The Kazekage had soon discovered since taking him in, that Shinki’s quiet nature was not born from shyness, but from calculated wariness. He responded when spoken to and obeyed when asked to do something. It was how he had survived until now and how he expected to survive going forward.

The realization had dismayed Gaara. He had hoped that after all his efforts to create a world where children would not be forced to suffer as he had, a situation like Shinki's could be avoided. But perhaps even his idealism had its limits.

Gaara had been concerned by the effect of the boy’s capture on his psyche. He understood better than anyone the dehumanizing pain of being treated like a tool of destruction. Its impact on the delicate balance of a still-developing mind could be devastating.

The orphanage’s psychiatric specialist had paid a visit while Shinki was still at the hospital. Her evaluation noted that he was a bit more withdrawn than he had been while at the orphanage, but that was to be expected given his recent experience. Otherwise, she stated that he really didn’t appear to act much different from how he had before. Gaara wondered if he had imagined the glint of defiant pride in his eyes at her words. Somehow, he sensed that the boy was much stronger than he let on.

Still, Gaara was vigilant around Shinki and carefully observed his behavior, even if he himself was uncertain of what was “typical” of children. Gaara and his siblings had a harsh and unusual childhood, even in a time of war and child soldiers. They had not been “normal” in any sense of the word. So his frame of reference in that aspect was terribly skewed. As an adult, Gaara still did not have much experience with children, aside from brief encounters with those in the village and his young nephew, Shikadai. But Shikadai had been born to loving parents in an era of peace and thus he was outgoing with his mother’s attitude and his father’s wit. He was a completely different person from Shinki, with a different set of circumstances. It was meaningless to compare the two. However, even Gaara knew, there were some things that children did not typically do. Like, flinch when unexpectedly approached or jump when a door sounded too suddenly. Strong as he may seem, Shinki was still a young child who had been through a terrible experience.

Gaara regarded the boy standing before him, considering his next move. Since guesswork was rarely his choice of action, he simply asked, “Is there something I can help you with?” Shinki appeared rather startled by the question and he broke the gaze he had held steadily up until that point. For a brief moment, the boy looked _bashful_ as he seemed to search for his words.

“They…” Shinki began, his voice soft, hesitant. “They said…you could do the same thing as I do.” Gaara did not need to ask who “they” were. He also wasn’t surprised that they told Shinki about the Kazekage, given the reason they had captured him.

He carefully watched Shinki’s reaction as he replied, “In a sense, yes.” The confirmation seemed to spark a burst of courage within him and he met Gaara’s gaze once more, chin lifted in childish impudence. It was the first sign that he was truly still a child.

“Show me.” He demanded. Gaara considered the boy for a moment. When he had decided to take him in, he had not intended to make Shinki become shinobi. That would have been no different from the goal of his captors. No, Gaara had simply felt a kinship with him in the terror of having a destructive power but no control over it. He had intended to simply teach the boy so he could live his life without bringing harm to himself or to others.

Yet, it would be a lie to say that Gaara didn’t later think it to be a shame to not develop Shinki’s ability. A show of power here, he thought, could have a number of ramifications. Either Shinki would be scared off or he would choose to hone his further. To what extent, Gaara did not know, but he sensed great potential in the boy. He wondered what choice he would make.

As he lifted his hand, Shinki’s eyes followed his movements. Sand particles coalesced around his fingers and condensed to form the shape of a small succulent plant on his palm. He presented the sand sculpture to him. There was a flash of irritation on the boy’s face. “No.” He said, petulance staining his tone. “I heard you could do more.”

Kankurou, who had been silently watching the entire interaction up until this point, snorted. Gaara ignored him as he regarded Shinki once more, and took it a step further. Sand began to swirl around the room this time with more strength, the gentle tailwinds tousling their hair and clothes. A Sand Clone materialized beside him. It shifted to cross its arms before dissipating.

Shinki, clearly, was still not impressed. “Is making shapes the only thing you can do?”

“Hey!” Kankurou barked. “Watch your tone, kid. He may have taken you in, but he’s still the Kazekage—” Gaara placated his brother with a wave.

“What exactly were you hoping to see?” He asked. Shinki looked ready to retort but stopped short. His gaze fell to his feet.

“I don’t know.” He answered. Gaara waited patiently for him to find the words to continue. “Shinobi are supposed to be strong…and the Kazekage is supposed to be the strongest one.”

“What do you think makes a shinobi strong?” Gaara asked thoughtfully. Shinki frowned.

“Strong jutsu, obviously.”

“I think you should think about that a little harder.”

Shinki was clearly taken aback by the response. He looked at Gaara with brows furrowed with suspicion.

“Will you truly…teach me to use my power?” He wondered softly.

“I said I would teach you to control it,” Gaara calmly answered. “To use it is a different story.”

The boy’s eyes glinted irately and for a moment, frustration shook through the tiny fists curled at his side. A swirling breeze had picked up in the room again, but this time, Gaara was not the cause. Kankurou tensed from his position, as energy seemed to crackle through the air. But just as quickly as it began, it stopped. Shinki’s gaze fell back to his feet.

“I just want to be strong.” He murmured. “I never want to be that weak again.” It was a show of vulnerability that he had not displayed until now.

Gaara pursed his lips. Perhaps in his effort to test the boy’s mettle, he had pushed him a little too far. Shinki was, after all, still just a child, scared of the unknown and looking for protection and guidance. Gaara inwardly chastised himself as he knelt to level himself with Shinki. He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, just as he’d done when they had first met. Shinki flinched slightly at the initial contact but did not shy away.

“I will teach you to control your power so that others can not take that control away from you again,” Gaara repeated resolutely. “But to use it…that depends on why you want to be strong.” The boy frowned at him as he stood up again. “Tomorrow,” Gaara continued, “I’ll show you want to see. But I’d like you to think about your answer.”

* * *

There was a knock and a cough from behind the door. Gaara did not stop his writing as he granted entrance.

“Lord Kazekage,” the guard announced, “there’s uhm, someone here to see you.” He looked up as the guard stepped aside to reveal Shinki standing in the doorway.

Gaara blinked in surprise.

“Shinki?” He wondered, but then remembered his promise from the previous day. “Ah right. The demonstration.” The boy was free to come and go as he pleased, but Gaara had not expected him to come find him himself. He had not thought to alert the personnel about Shinki’s presence ahead of time, he wondered how he was let in. But he supposed that didn’t matter, the boy was here now and it was probably best to do this before it got dark.

A glance out the window showed the afternoon sun already making its descent. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” He said as he put away the paperwork and stood from the desk.

“It’s fine.” The boy replied quietly. “The other guy said I should come find you, or you’d forget.” Gaara should have known it was Kankurou’s doing. That would explain how Shinki was let in. He could already imagine his brother’s cheeky grin.

“I didn’t forget.” He said. “You came just in time, actually. Follow me.”

As they exited the Kazekage Estate, Gaara realized that it was unlikely that Shinki had received any physical training. The walk to the village gate and then the training grounds was a long one, he wondered if he would get tired. He slowed down his pace so the boy could keep up. Perhaps this would be a good opportunity to get to know him more, to earn more of his trust.

“Where are we going?”

Gaara looked down at Shinki in surprise. It was the first time he had initiated a conversation without being spoken to first. The eyes that met his were brighter than he had ever seen them and Gaara realized that they were alight with curious excitement.

“The training grounds.” The Kazekage replied. “It’s a little more than a kilometer outside the village gates. ”

“You can’t do it here?”

“That would disturb the villagers. You wanted to see what I can do. I’ll need more space for that.”

“I see…”

The streets became busier as they neared the village gates. Since the 4th War ended, the bonds forged by the Allied Shinobi Forces have remained strong. Over the following years, positive relations between the Five Great Nations allowed for freer travel. Cultural exchange and commerce between the villages had prospered to the point that there was more demand for easier access. Thus, just beyond the village gates, a railroad that connected the Five Shinobi Villages was being built, which was why there was so much activity in the area. A construction worker bustled by them, likely retiring from a day’s work, and Gaara made a mental note to inspect the project’s progress at a later date.

Shinki appeared more interested in the village gates than the people. From the distance, the gorge making up the entrance appeared as no more than a long narrow crack in the wall that protected the village from both intruders and from nature. But its sheer size became apparent as it loomed closer. The stone cliffs making up the walls to either side of the gorge were so tall that the only time the passage was illuminated by the sun was when it reached its highest point in the sky. Meanwhile, the platforms carved into them allowed the stationed sentries to see all who passed through. Shinki craned his neck with wonderment that Gaara felt more suited a child his age.

A couple of chunin sentries saluted the Kazekage when he approached the gate.

“Lord Kazekage, we weren’t alerted that you’d be leaving the village today.”

“I’m not,” Gaara answered smoothly. “We’re just heading to the training grounds.” They nodded and then noticed Shinki beside him with puzzlement. “For a demonstration.” He clarified, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulders. The explanation clearly did not dispel their confusion, but the sentries did not question further and let them continue on their way.

“You’re always being watched,” Shinki observed quietly as they made their way through the passage. Gaara glanced at him.

“It’s a bit of a nuisance but it can’t be helped.” He replied.

“Why? You’re the Kazekage aren’t you? You’re supposed to be stronger than all of them.”

“There is more to strength than just power. I am strong _because_ they support me.”

Shinki's only response was perplexed silence.

They exited the passage and were faced with the wide expanse of endless desert. The glowing sun hovered over the horizon, sinking lower with each passing minute.

“We have 2 hours of sunlight left,” Gaara said. “It’ll be faster to travel this way.”

Outside of the confines of the village, he could more readily manipulate sand without drawing attention. Sand gathered around him and condensed to form a floating platform. He stepped onto it and then turned to Shinki to have him join him. Shinki stared at the platform.

“You can…fly?” He marveled. Gaara never really considered it flying, more like carrying himself with the sand, but he supposed the distinction was trivial.

“It’s something you can learn to do as well.” He replied simply. The excitement seemed to return to the boy’s frame and he clambered onto the platform. He stood unsteadily but fell to his hands and knees when it shifted slightly. “It’s fine if you can’t stand,” Gaara assured. “I won’t let you fall.” Shinki’s expression steeled and he stood again. The Kazekage smiled slightly. The boy was stubborn; he gave him that. Still, he had sand wrap around Shinki’s ankles to secure him further. When he had the sand move onward, he felt a tiny hand grab onto the side of his coat.

It didn’t take long to reach the training grounds that way. By the time they arrived, Gaara could tell Shinki had already become accustomed to balancing on the platform, even with the moving sand. He was a fast learner. If the boy did choose to become a shinobi, Gaara had a feeling he’d be a skilled one.

The training grounds were deserted. This particular one was not often used in recent years as it was especially out of the way and, originally, for good reason. It was the grounds his father had taken him to when he had been alive and subjected him to brutal training without jeopardizing the safety of the villagers; Gaara had just been a young child then, caged with a beast that threatened to consume his consciousness and sense of self. It was the grounds he went to after his battle with Naruto, when he sought to change the fate he had been dealt, to become a protector instead of a killer. It was the grounds where he forged a deeper bond with his siblings as they developed their first attack formation.

The pair dismounted from the platform and it dissipated with the wind. Gaara allowed himself a moment of nostalgia before he faced Shinki and suddenly realized just how unusual the situation was for him. He never expected that one day he’d be taking the time to essentially _show off_ to a child. His wartime accomplishments were still well within recent memory and his reputation was more than enough to incite awe. But he supposed it was refreshing that the boy harbored a healthy amount of skepticism.

Shinki watched him with curious eyes. Gaara gestured to have him stand back while he stepped forward to face the desert. Sand coiled from the gourd strapped to his hip to snake around him like a living creature. With a deep breath, he crouched into a ready stance and proceeded into the sequence of positions that had been ingrained into his muscle memory.

His usual fighting style did not typically require so much physical movement; the sand obeyed him with little more than a wave of his hand. But the with the time of peace, there was very little need for the Kazekage to partake in battle. He also couldn’t afford to deplete manpower by regularly sparring with his subordinates and tiring them out. So in order to keep his edge and efficiently maintain his physical and spiritual condition, he developed the martial art sequence with the help of Shira, his taijutsu instructor. The routine was designed to incorporate his jutsu, activating increasingly powerful techniques with each subsequence position, the sand moving like an extension of him. Originally he had found it tedious, missing the heat of battle and the unpredictability that came with it. But as time went on, it became a great form of stress relief.

Chakra roiled in his core, the familiar sensation warming him to the tips of his fingers. The amount he used through the routine barely scratched the surface of his chakra reserve but was enough to get the energy flowing. The sequence completed when he dropped to a crouch and slammed his hands to the earth, releasing a final burst of chakra from them. Immediately the earth began to rumble with rippling tremors and the desert surface rolled like the waves of an ocean. A wall of sand emerged from the ground before him, building ever higher until it became a massive tsunami. It peaked and came crashing down with a thundering sound, blanketing the training grounds with meters of heavy sand. Had this been a battlefield, it would have altered the terrain and buried an entire battalion.

Gaara released his next breath as he rose to his feet and his chakra settled. A single bead of sweat dripped down his temple. It had been a while since he had the time to complete the entire sequence, and he felt lighter after having released the energy from within him. The following silence was deafening as he remembered the reason he had been out there in the first place.

Gaara wasn’t sure what to expect when he turned to face the child behind him. In the past, terror was the usual response to his display of power. Nowadays, it incited intimidated awe. But the uncertainty that gripped him with regards to Shinki’s reaction elicited a form of anxiety he was not familiar with.

The boy was still as stone, not having moved a single step from the start of Gaara’s demonstration. His eyes were wide and focused, but not with amazement or even with fear. No, they glistened with unbridled _ambition **.**_ Gaara walked back to his side and Shinki met his gaze with unwavering determination, speaking with firm resolve.

“I want to learn.”

Gaara couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Then we’ll begin with chakra control.”

* * *

“Did you think about your answer from yesterday?” Gaara asked as the sand carried them back to the village gates. Shinki blinked at him, then looked away, clearly still not sure how to answer.

“Is simply wanting to be strong, not enough?” The boy wondered with a murmur. “Why did _you_ become strong?”

Gaara considered the horizon as the last sliver of the sun slowly disappeared behind it. “There are many reasons why.” He answered vaguely. “It’d be too difficult to explain them all now.” He was met once again with puzzled silence. “Well, I suppose,” Gaara continued, “there’s still plenty of time for you to figure it out.”

* * *

**EPILOGUE**   
  


“Oi, oi…What the hell did you do to the kid?”

Gaara gently settled the sleeping child onto the bed as his brother watched him with bewilderment.

“Nothing, he got tired on the way back and fell asleep.” He replied as he quietly closed the door behind him.

Shortly after re-entering the village, Gaara had noticed that Shinki was fighting drowsiness. The boy had been tenacious, refusing to give up on the beginner chakra control exercise until he could accomplish it. Gaara had been impressed when he did, but evidently, it had taken a toll. It seemed that stubbornness persisted as Shinki struggled to stay awake.

When Gaara offered to carry him the rest of the way back to the Estate, the boy had asked if he would do so with his sand. But Gaara explained it would be hardly appropriate for the Kazekage to be seen walking through the village with a child suspended in sand. Shinki looked conflicted at the thought of being carried by the Kazekage himself. Gaara wasn’t surprised; he knew he wasn’t exactly the most nurturing type. Not only that but from the start, Shinki didn’t seem accustomed to physical contact. But he was fighting a losing battle against sleepiness and eventually gave in.

The Kazekage found that he didn’t mind as he hoisted the child into his arms. In fact, it elicited the same endearment he had previously only felt when he held his nephew. He also realized that this potentially meant the boy already trusted him enough to do this. It wasn’t long before Shinki had fallen asleep and Gaara supposed holding a child like this should be something he needed to get used to.

“So?” Kankurou asked. “How did it go? Did you show off? What’d he think?”

His brother’s questioning did not amuse Gaara. “It went fine. We began chakra control lessons afterward. That’s why he’s so tired.”

“Must be nice,” Kankurou mused. “Shikadai never really showed much interest in our skills. Now you’ve got your own little protégé.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Gaara quipped. “I’m teaching him to control his power. Whether he wants to stay afterward is up to him.” His brother snorted.

“He’s just a kid, Gaara. Not only that, he’s got no history, no past, and no home to go to. What’s he gonna do on his own? You chose to take him in. He’s pretty much your responsibility now.”

Gaara didn’t have a response to that.

“Besides,” The puppeteer shrugged with a smirk, “I can tell you’re already getting attached to him.”

Gaara breezed by his brother to head to the Kazekage office in order to complete the paperwork he had left unfinished that afternoon.

“Perhaps you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and thoughts are appreciated!


End file.
